


Laundry and Pet Peeves

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fem! Nero, Rule 63 Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero is stuck doing laundry and has a particular enjoyement pissing off Dante by folding his shirts a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry and Pet Peeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylarkSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkSky/gifts).



> Written for SkylarkSky because I agree that there needs to be more Fem Nero and Dante fics

She growled loudly while she shoved hers and Dantes clothes in the washer. She hated that fact that there was no washer and dryer at the shop. There was space for it in the shop but Dante's habit for pizza stops him from buying them. 

The silver haired female placed a few quarters in the washer after she put the strawberry detergent. The washer started up with the water set on Cold Cold. The last time she put hot Dante's red jeans bled on her new white lacey bra she bought, turning it pink. She hated the color pink. This time she wasn't making the mistake again. 

The coins jingled in her pocket as she played the old street fighter game against some 12 year-old kid. This was the fun part about doing laundry. 

The time it took for her to finish was long. Folding was her real enemy. Dante was picky with the way she folded his plain black tee's. Which was funny, because they ended up on a hanger on his side of the closet anyway. She hated shoving clothes in drawers. Especially her Bras. She eventually had to take up another draw for them. Why? Because someone didn't like that his draws get caught on her bras when he opens his. 

Nero should have thrown her bras in his draws to bug him, but sadly she knew that wouldn't work. Her hands continued to fold the black t-shirt. 

When she got home the laundry was left on the bed nicely folded waiting for Dante to hang them up. Nero threw off her hunting cloths, pulling over one of the black t's.

Walking in to the shop after a long day was literally Dante favorite thing to do. Getting to see his pretty little girlfriend reading a book or watching tv. Sometimes she wandered around in his shirts.   
Like now. She had a piece of pizza in her hand sitting with her knees to her chest exposing those long smooth legs. She also had a thing about wearing his boxers. 

"Heya babe,"Dante says placing Rebellion in her place along with his guns. 

Nero just waved at him, keeping her attention on the TV. The older man hated when she did that so he bit a piece of her pizza then gave her a geasy kiss. 

Her devil hand collided with his jaw, pushing him away. 

"Go put your clothes away," Nero pestered.

"Pushy aren't we?" Dante said back earning a growl from the short haired goddess.

 

Upstairs on their shared bed was the mountain of clothes that needed to be hung. So he stared with his black t-shirts. He cringed, Nero folded them THAT way. 

Dante set back downstairs; after he was done with the laundry, to complain again about his shirts. He's told her about a billion times not to do it that way. 

"Hey kid I thought I said-" Dante started.

Nero was bent over looking In the fridge. His shirt rode up on her torso hanging down and his boxers sliding down on her hips revealing a bit of black lace. 

Nero held two beers in her hands with a bit of marinara on her pale cheek. The sight made the elder forget was he was even complaining about. The female hunter popped off the cap of the bottle with her devil fingers then handing it to Dante. 

"Hm? So what did you need ?"She asked cutely with a clueless look. 

"Nothing..." Dante muttered.


End file.
